joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 4: Battle Training
This is the fourth episode of Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures. Storyline Josh: '''We're back, at last. '''Rey: (walks nearby the training hall) Jesse: Where are you going? Rey: To the training hall. I gotta bulk up my muscles & train my mind for battle! (enters training hall) Jack: Battle? What battle? Josh: It's just training. Rey's going to improve his strength. Wanna join? Jack: Sure thing. Patricia? You wanna join in too? Patricia: Yes please. Josh: Alright, let's start the training. Jonathan: 'Onwaaaaaaaaaard! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Josh: '''Jack, the last one of the two of us to the training hall is a rotten snail! Start the SPEED training! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Jesse: '''I'll join too! ''(zooms off to the training hall) Ultravia: I'll start my meditation right away. Come with me, Sonaria. *teleports to the training hall* Sonaria: R-right! *teleports to the training hall* Chroma: Pfft. *flies to the training hall* Fiera: Let's test my burning passion for training. *runs off to the training hall* Jack: (zooms off to the training hall) Wait for me! Patricia: Have fun, guys! (enters inside the training hall) 'Josh: '''Heh heh! ''(still running) Metal Patricia: (sighs) (was worried about SPARKY) '''Alice: ''(puts SPARKY in her Alice's room & gives her a rest) There. ''(generates electricity & makes it flow to SPARKY to slowly heal her) Metal Patricia: Alice, will SPARKY be alright? Alice: 'Of course. I generated 5% of my electric energy to SPARKY to heal her. She'll be alright soon. Metal Patricia: Ok. SPARKY, get well soon. And good luck Alice. (goes to the training hall) '''Alice: '''Thanks. Metal Patricia: (enters in the training hall) ''In the training hall... '''Rey: ''(punching dummies) '' Thomas: ''(concentrates his energy on his right fist & releases it by punching a stone dummy)'' Josh: 'Nice training on strength y'all got there, guys. ''(summons Geasscalibur & slices a wooden dummy in half) Jack: (spindashes at the wooden dummies) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the wooden dummies) 'Rey: '''Watch this! ''(grows his dragon wings & flaps it against a wooden dummy, creating a gust of wind that cuts the dummy to four parts) Jack: Nice one Rey. '''Rey: '''Thanks Jack! How about you show your skills? Jack: Ok then. Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago against about 4 dummies) '''Rey: ''(claps hands) Cool! Patricia: May I have a go please? '''Josh: '''Sure. Patricia: Thanks (uses Iron Tail at a wooden dummy) '''Rey: '''How about a new skill, Pat? I would like to see your new skills! :D '''Jonathan: '(slices wooden dummies with his beam saber) Patricia: Sure thing. Mind if I'm asking, which new skill would I use? Jetris: '''You can use your magic. Patricia: Sure. (uses her magic against the dummies) '''Louie: '''Using shape transformation to mold magic into spheres, hm? Impressive. Patricia: Thanks. (makes 8 more Skunk Tails appear behind her, making that 9 Skunk Tails) '''Thomas: '''Nanda? Can a skunk do that thing? '''Josh: '''Through her magic. '''Thomas: '''Oh, right. Patricia: (coats her 9 Skunk Tails with energy) Here I go! (uses Iron Tail at the dummies with her 9 Skunk Tails) '''Rey: '''Cool! Patricia: Thanks. I wish SPARKY is here to see this, but she needs to rest. '''Rey: '''Hm... I hope she's alright. '''Arthur: ''(senses the room where SPARKY is resting) It seems Alice is taking care of her. '''Aerether: '''Yes. Jack: Now then. Let's get back to training. '''Aerether: '''Of course. ''(blasts a stone dummy with an ethereal lance) Metal Patricia: (uses his metal hands to punch at the dummies) Jetris: 'We would like to see some challenge. ''(bombards the dummies with feather bombs) Jack: Oh ok. Metal Patricia: You mean like this? Initionating, Brand new Battlesuit mode. (transforms into Battlesuit Mode, which is transforming her body into a body that is similar of Eggman's battlesuit, the "Egg Beater" or EggPlankton's battlesuit, the "Chum Beater") Battlesuit Mode, activated. Prepare for some challenge that you've requested! 'Josh: '''Very well. ''(presses a button) Suddenly, a large robot named IntelletechnoBot emerges from a huge pod, fully-armed. '''Josh: '''Let's see how you fare against my new invention. Jack: This should be intresting. Can Patricia & I help Metal Patricia please? '''Josh: '''Sure, you can. But you are not allowed to transform to any of your forms in your arsenal. Patricia: Don't worry, I have an idea. (forms pink aura around Jack, preventing him from transforming into any of his forms) I've learned a new spell called "Transformation Blockage". '''Josh: '''Alright. Onto your positions! '''Arthur: '''This battle will be interesting. '''Rey: '''Yep. Jack, Patricia & Metal Patricia: (gets into their battle stances) '''Josh: '''3, 2, 1.... Commence the battle! '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(forms a Tesla Point Cannon on its left arm & a Javelin Cannon on its right arm) '' Jack: (spindashes at the IntelletechnoBot) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the IntelletechnoBot) Metal Patricia: (launches missiles at the IntelletechnoBot) Josh: '''.... '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(got damaged by the missiles, knocking it back to a wall) (fires a stream of electricity at Patricia & launches a heavy-mortar shell at Jack) '' Jack & Patricia: (got hit by both attacks) GAH! (falls down on the ground in pain) Metal Patricia: Jack! Patricia! (fires more missiles at the IntelletechnoBot) IntelletechnoBot: ''(got damaged by the explosion, then knocks back, crashing on a wall) Initiating Destruction Protocol. Jack & Patricia: (gets up slowly) Metal Patricia: Prepare yourselves Jack & Patricia. '''IntelletechnoBot: '(its chest armor opens, showing a metal body, with a blue core on the center) Metal Patricia: (activates her partical arm cannons & aims them at the IntelletechnoBot) Jack & Patricia: (gets behind of Metal Patricia, getting ready for their attacks) IntelletechnoBot: ''(scanning the particle arm cannons) Hazard weapon detected. '''Josh: '''Hazard weapon... ''(determines the weapon) ''Hey, those are particle arm cannons. ''Metal Patricia ''Looks like we analyzed the trick up your sleeve. Also... '''IntelletechnoBot: '''Holy Particle Beam. (fires a huge bright particle beam at Jack, Patricia, & Metal Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (fire her partical arm cannons, firing 2 big partical beams at the huge bright particle beam, trying to push it back) The beams are struggling to push back each other. IntelletechnoBot: ''(scans Metal Patricia's actions through its Retractable Sensors) Exploiting weakness. Target's weakness is now exploited. ''(its Quantum Turrets retract from its head & fires a deadly thin red beam at Metal Patricia, sniper range) Metal Patricia: (got hit by the beam) Gah! The particle beams stop. IntelletechnoBot: ''(charges at Metal Patricia & bashes at her with a pointed elbow)'' Metal Patricia: (got punctured in the stomach) Ack! (Uppercuts at the IntellitechnoBot) IntelletechnoBot: ''(got hit on the chin, causing its head to face upward)'' Powerful punch. (tilts its head back) ''(fires red lasers from its eyes at Metal Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (tries her best to dodge the red lasers) Whoa! 'IntelletechnoBot: '''Protocol: Periodic Trap. ''(two turrets retract from its shoulders and it fires a red electric surge at Metal Patricia) Metal Patricia: (got electrocuted by the blast) GAAAH! Patricia: Hey! (summons Magical Orbs & then uses Magic Orb Swarm at the IntelletechnoBot) Jack: Let Metal Patricia go! (uses Chaos Bone Crusher at the IntelletechnoBot's parts) '''Josh: '''No can do. This is a battle. '''IntelletechnoBot: ''(forms a magical rune barrier around itself and fires a homing stream of psychokinetic electricity at Jack)'' Jack: (tries to dodge the electricity) In that case (rams at the IntelletecnoBot with his strength) Patricia: Then how do we stop this monstrous machinery? Jack: Yeah, thinking's hurt my head...and I don't think it's my strong point IntelletechnoBot: ''(attempts to swat off Jack) '' Jack: (tries his best to dodge the attack) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the IntelletechnoBot at the back) IntelletechnoBot: ''(activates the Thunderbird Turrets from its shoulders, then fires a stream of electricity at Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (goes in front of Patricia, taking the shot for her, getting hit in the process) GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Jack: Now's our chance to take that bot down from the inside out (uses his spindashes to try to make a hole on the IntelletechnoBot's chest) IntelletechnoBot: ''(gets pushed by Jack's strength, but a small dent is on its chest)'' Patricia: (panting) We're nearly run out of gas, but we can't give up now. IntelletechnoBot: ''(spawns 5 CN-1040 Aerial Type from its abdomen)'' The CN-1040 Aerial Type Bots charge at Jack, Patricia, and Metal Patricia and commences their assault by firing rockets at them. Jack: Oh no, not again. (Tries to dodge the rockets) Patricia: We can only use our physical attacks, how can we take this robot out. We can't hit him in the outside. Jack: And I tried to make a hole to try & enter the robot & destroy it from the inside, but that thing's armours too thick! Patricia: What can we do to stop it? Jack & Patricia: (begins to try & think of a situation) Metal Patricia: (getting up slowly, sparking a lot) Jack: (gets an idea) I have... Metal Patricia: (realized Jack has a plan) Oh no. Jack: A plan. Jack, Patricia & Metal Patricia: (huddles into a circle & quietly whispers out the plan to each other) 'Josh: '''Good, good. Now that's what I'm talking about. You are improving. IntelletechnoBot, initiate Invigoration protocol while they're busy. '''IntelletechnoBot: '''Affirmative. Proceeding to initiate Invigoration Protocol! ''(heat is released from it, causing small dents to be melded with new metal) (turret-like structures retract from its limbs, revealing its Shredding Cannons) '''Josh: '''Finished planning? We're ready. (JTH: LOGIC TIME - Alice's room is shut tight yet it's not locked, but Sage can't enter, since he's still very young to open the door. And SPARKY didn't know that there was a battle in the training hall.) Preview of Episode 5 Josh: (captures some transmission in the radar) Not good... Yuki: What's the matter? Josh: Now EggRey's looking for the Cryogenic Crystal. Rey: What's the Cryogenic Crystal? Josh: It's a mystic crystalline beryl that is imbued with ice energy that has the potential of freezing a whole town. The Freeze Cave's the host of the crystal. Jack: Sheesh, no wonder EggRey wants to freeze this town so badly, I'm starting to get the shivers just thinking about it. Patricia: Prehaps it's now time to get some help Metal Patricia: Right, let's contact Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega. SPARKY: Very well, we need all the help we can get. Jack: I just hope EggPlankton is not too far away just to help EggRey. Cause the last time he tried to take the treasure, he & EggRey nearly succeed Josh: Hope so. Alice: We must stop EggRey, together! Jackbot Nega: Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega, at your service Combot Nega: We're here to help. Chroma: The more the merrier. Ultravia: Let's do this! Thomas: Onward! Jack: We must stop the ice age! Cause I don't wanna do that ice age incident again, especially from Evil King Frost. Next episode, Venture for the Treasure! Josh: Two ice ages. One has happened and solved, and another is incoming! (End of Preview) Category:Episodes